I Know What You Did Last Summer
by Melanie Marsh
Summary: Hermione Granger is spending time at the Burrow before returning to Hogwarts for her sixth year. She catches the twins experimenting on the garden gnomes, and confiscates their work. What happens when Fred Weasley, the 'better-looking twin' decided to pursue her to retrieve their work? My first fanfic, FREMIONE (aww, puppy love!) at that! Sorry it's so short! Please review!


**A/N: This is a Fremione fanfic taking place just before Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. The twins have left  
Hogwarts and have just opened up their joke shop.  
Also, I fortunately/unfortunately do NOT own the Harry Potter franchise or any of its characters. I only own the plot.  
**

**I Know What You Did Last Summer**

The cold winds gently caressed the tree leaves, as though conversing in hushed tones with a lover. The Sun meekly peeked through the branches at the two individuals who were currently engaged in a battle of wits.  
"Oh yeah? And why is that, Granger?"  
"Because I'll tell your mum," Hermione crossed her arms and declared with a glint in her eyes. The trademark Weasley-Twin smirk adorned Fred's face.  
"No you won't."  
"I can and I will. And you know it," Hermione huffed. Fred stared into her eyes for a while before understanding how serious the witch was. He simply shrugged and apparated to the kitchen of the Burrow. Hermione stood open-mouthed at the thin air before her. She frowned and slowly made her way to the Burrow. She had a feeling this would be a long morning.

"Any luck, Gred?"  
"None, Forge. She's not giving up that easy."  
"They don't call her the Gryffindor Princess for nothing, you know," George acknowledged. He observed Fred's glazed eyes before smirking inwardly.  
"There's no way it's possible, Freddie. Not if you don't make a move."  
"What are you talking about, George?" Fred laughed. His twin merely cast him a knowing glance before the kitchen was filled with Weasleys, one Potter and one Granger. George nudged Fred in the ribs when Hermione was to sit next to Fred.  
"Shove off," Fred mouthed. George winked and turned his attention to Ginny.  
"Ah, Ginevra, my favourite sister."  
"I'm your only sister," she pointed out, scrutinizing the prankster with squint-eyes.  
"Can't I express love for my baby sister once in a while? Oh, shame!" George feigned being stabbed by a sword. Ginny rolled her eyes and talked about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts with Ron and Harry.  
"All right, all right, settle down everyone. Now, tuck in!" Molly Weasley announced brightly. Streams of sunlight illuminated the Burrow, giving it a cozy effect. The elderly witch's flaming red hair bounced as she scurried around the table to help the children with their servings. Ron was already on his seconds.  
"Eat decently, Ronald!"  
"Iduzzntrillymadar," he babbled with a glow on his face.  
"Of course it matters! It's ghastly!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Juzbecuz I yam hungry duzzntmin you tell me wotdodo."  
Hermione glared at him before eating her own breakfast silently.  
"So, Granger…" Fred started. "How about giving me that box of Puking Pastilles now?"  
"Forget about it, Fred."  
"I'm George."  
"I know it's you, Fred."  
_'Merlin, she IS the brightest witch of her age after all!' Fred thought.  
_"And how is that, Granger?"  
Hermione did a half-smirk and faced the over-confident twin.  
"You're slightly taller; have a rounder, smaller face. George has a mole on the side of his neck; and has a straighter, longer face."  
"B… Blimey, Hermione!" Fred exclaimed, caught off-guard. "Is it that my ravishing good looks have made you notice so much?" he waggled his eyebrows. Hermione blushed and hit his arm playfully.  
"I tend to observe a lot, is all," she stated haughtily. She tried to keep up the proud-act, but soon went into a fit of giggles. Fred joined in; and within five minutes, the whole table was shooting weird glances at the odd couple.

Fred pursued Hermione for the rest of the day, much to her exhaustion.  
"Oh, give up, why won't you!"  
"Because it's wrong!"  
"You know it's just harmless fun! Loosen up a little, Granger!"  
Hermione bit her lower lip and locked eyes with Fred, who got lost in the chocolate pools.  
"Don't bite, love; it's irresistible," Fred pointed out after taking in a silent deep breath, tucking a stray lock of curly brown hair behind Hermione's ear. His fingers ghosted over her neck and shoulder, which made her shudder.  
"W… what…" Hermione stammered. Fred gently rubbed Hermione's lower lip with the pad of his thumb, inching his face closer. Hermione took in a sharp breath.  
_'Oh Lord, what's going on – Fred likes me! No, Hermione, calm down. He's just toying with you. Is he? Oh, Merlin; those eyes! Those puppy-dog eyes! Stop, Hermione! Pull yourself together! Why is he coming closer? Oh Lord, his arm! Why is it around my waist? Calm, Hermione, calm – just look steady. No, no! Don't close your eyes; do NOT close your eyes! Stop!'  
_And before she knew it, Fred placed a soft and chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away after a long moment and rested his forehead on hers.  
"Now that _that's _off my chest… how about giving me that box of Puking Pastilles now?" Fred smiled. The unlikely couple soon broke into laughter.  
"Fred?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"You're the one who covered me from Umbridge's attack on the Room of Requirement last year, wasn't it?"  
Silence.  
"It was you, wasn't it?" she repeated softly. Fred smiled lightly and lifted the girl off her feet.  
"Fred~," she whined. "Put me down!" she giggled. He placed another kiss to her forehead and grinned cheekily.  
"Never liked that hag. Throwing the fireworks on her was my idea of revenge for her hurting you. But never mind that, let's eat."  
"Fred!"  
"Yes, milady?"  
"Thank you," Hermione smiled. Fred perked up at this and flashed another trademark grin.  
"How about giving me that box of Puking Pastilles now?"

**A/N: The description of the twins that I have given through Hermione's speech – it's actually how you identify the actors portraying the  
twins in the movie franchise (James Phelps as Fred Weasley and Oliver Phelps as George Weasley). The part about Fred being  
slight taller – I have no idea whether that's true, and so, made it up. This is my first Fremione fanfic… fluff…? Anyway… please  
review! I'm looking forward to what you readers have to say! Thank you for reading this!**


End file.
